telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Totalmente demais
"Totalmente demais" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Rosane Svartman and Paulo Halm for Rede Globo. It's an original story, although loosely inspired by theatre piece 'Pygmalion' by Bernard Shaw. The show aired from November 9, 2015 to May 30, 2016 and it consists of 175 episodes. The main stars are Marina Ruy Barbosa, Fábio Assunção, Felipe Simas and Juliana Paes. Synopsis After escaping sexual harassment by her own drunken stepfather, Eliza runs away from home with the help of her mother Gilda, to try her luck in the big city. Her ultimate dream is to provide a better life for her mother and siblings. When she gets robbed on her very first day there, Eliza ends up living in the streets - where she meets Jonatas, a charismatic guy who looks after parking spaces and sells candy by traffic lights. Eliza starts selling flowers to make a living with his help and they both develop a true friendship destined to become the most beautiful love story. However, she did not anticipate destiny would bring her face to face again with lady-killer Arthur. They had met briefly before at Eliza’s family roadside joint while she still lived inland. Owner of Excalibur model agency, Arthur has an affair with the ambitious Carolina, editor-in-chief at the famous fashion magazine Totalmente Demais. Carolina defies Arthur on a bet to transform Eliza into a model capable of winning a beauty contest. As Eliza goes through a major makeover, Arthur falls in love with her. On the other hand, Eliza feels torn between Jonatas’ love and Arthur’s spell. Driven by her envy, Carolina will try everything in order to ruin things for the new girl. Trivia * Working title for the telenovela were 'Poderosa' and 'A dona do jogo'. * Humberto Carrão was considered for the role of Jonatas. * Actress Paloma Duarte was invited to join the telenovela, however she had to refuse the part because she was still on contract with Rede Record. * During its entire exhibition, 'Totalmente demais' was a huge ratings phenomenon. In the last month of exhibition, the show scored 31% in the ratings, beating the 'main' Globo telenovela 'Velho Chico'. * The telenovela's writers Rosane Svartman and Paulo Halm were inspired by Bernard Shaw's 'Pygmalion' (which inspired 1964 George Cukor musical 'My Fair Lady' with Audrey Hepburn), Charles Perrault's 'Cinderella' and Charles Chaplin's 1931 film 'City Lights'. * Tatá Werneck appeared in the last episode as her character Fedora Abdalla, from 'Totalmente demais' successor 'Haja coração'. * Other crossovers included Stênio Garcia's character Bino, from Globo's defunct TV show 'Carga pesada'. He appeared at the beginning of the telenovela as a truck driver who helps Eliza get to Rio de Janeiro. One more crossover was from Svartman and Halm's season of teen series 'Malhação: Sonhos'. Actor Paulo Dalagnoli brought back to live his Sonho's character Lírio. * 'Totalmente demais' combined rating of all episodes was 27,3%, considered excellent for the timeslot. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2015 telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas